


Sixth Chances

by alldatwrite



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexuality, Cute, F/F, F/M, Family, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Not musical but will have musical stuff on in, Reincarnation, Six the musical - Freeform, Somehow, aralyn - Freeform, but more like being brought back to life, catanne, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldatwrite/pseuds/alldatwrite
Summary: We all know the story of the six wives that had the misfortune of marry Henry VIII. However, the story we all know may not be like we think. Maybe, these six women can get a second chance in a modern day London. The only problem is, they have to solve a mystery: who are they in this world and how did they ended up in there?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up, she felt a headache crippling through her head. She was dizzy and her surroundings were strange, and she felt some weight on top of her. It took her some time to adjust her light eyes to the bright sun light, but when she did, she tried to get up from the floor. She saw her daughter, Elizabeth, sleeping peacefully and with even breath, and her heart calmed instantly. Although she had no idea where she was, she knew she was with her child, sound and safe, and her head was still over her shoulders. That was enough. Looking around, she saw Catherine laying on the floor with her own daughter hugging her, and she felt even more confused. Yes, she was alive, but where? Why? How? And most importantly, why was Catherine of Aragon next to her? She took her child in her arms and rose, pacing around the place trying to decipher where was she; at least, she knew it was 9 am and that she was in London. The walls were strong and strange to her, but somehow, she knew what it was: she was in a penthouse, a big apartment inside a building. For Anne, this was incredibly unsettling. She could identify everything around her, but she couldn’t comprehend why. She had never seen anything like that before, but she could recognize it and ever categorize it as familiar. She took Elizabeth in her arms and wandered around the big flat: there were pictures of the two kids, pictures of her, of unknown places, and even pictures with people she didn’t know. How could she know all those things, all that people, if she had never seen that in her life? She went upstairs, finding Mary and Elizabeth’s room in an almost automatic way. The room was painted with blue walls and had pink furniture, and had two beds in the middle. She put Elizabeth in the one closer to the door, she knew in some part of her mind that this was her bed, and she moved to master bedroom, which had black furniture and white walls. She knew in a heartbeat what were her closets inside the dressing room, and she looked through her clothes: off the shoulder tops and dresses, green and silver clothes, high heels and short skirts. It seemed like it would suit her, or whoever she was in this new world, and she found a box hidden in the back of the closet. She needed some rest before opening anything. She went downstairs and took Mary in her arms. She felt weak and the child was heavier and taller than Elizabeth, but she managed to put her in bed too, and she went downstairs again. Catherine was still lying on the floor, asleep or dead, with the same clothes she was wearing the day she died. Anne could have just let her there, but a part of her forced Anne to get closer to the queen. She couldn’t explain it, but it was an instinct, so she kneeled besides her and woke her up. “Catherine, are you alive?”, she said, and Catherine’s eyes were suddenly looking at her. Wide, scared. She rose immediately, backing away from her. “It’s okay, it is Anne. I am Anne” “I know who you are”, she answered, with her thick accent and a defensive position. “Where are we? Why are you here? Where’s my daughter?”. “I need you to get up” “No”, she said. “Do not get near me, Anne Boleyn. Tell me where we are and why are we here”, she got up, and Anne tried to follow her, but in the blink of an eye she was up against a wall, with a knife close to the throat. “Put the bloody knife down, Catherine. I am not here to hurt” “You are nothing but pure pain, bitch”. She got away from her again and looked around. Everything was familiar to her but she, just like Anne, couldn’t understand why. Was it a curse? A divine punishment? She walked up the stairs and checked on her daughter and decided to pick up some clothes. She just knew where everything was placed, even if she didn’t. Of course, it wasn’t hard to locate her clothes, the majority of them were black and expensive, perfect for a forever grieving queen like her. She heard footsteps, so she gathered all her clothes and locked herself on the bathroom that was inside of the master bedroom. She needed some time to think, to assimilate where she was and why, to assimilate who was with her. Catherine started running the bathtub, taking her clothes off and letting the steam cloud the room. She couldn’t tell how long she spent there, trying to remember anything linked to this new life, but she couldn’t recall anything. The last thing she remembered was the tower, her death, and Mary’s face. However, this was a different world where her daughter was still a child, and she had new clothes and a new house and there had to be a reason for all of that, but she couldn’t find it anywhere in her mind. Eventually, she got dressed after almost an hour. She knew what a bra was and how to put it on, and she knew what that suit was, and she could feel a voice inside her mind reminding her that she used to wear them at court, but of course that didn’t mean court in a royal way, but something else. She needed to find out who she was in this life. When she emerged from the room, all dressed up and powerful, Anne put out the cigarette. Of course, she knew what cigarettes were and she had a sense of déjà vu, like she had already smoked them before. “You said you were quitting it”, Catherine said, and it felt warm to Anne. It was like she had had already told her a thousand times, so she wasn’t surprised. “Why are we here, Your Majesty?”, she said with a smirk, hoping to elicit any type of emotion on the Queen’s face, but nothing came out. She was impossible to read. “You tell me, you’re the witch”, she answered back, not looking at her. She was sure she had seen her like that before, with high heels and a dutch braid, and she felt dizzy again. The last thing she wanted after an execution was to argue with anyone, especially not Henry’s wife. “I need to use the bathroom, are you done already?”, she asked nonchalantly, heading towards the dressing room and picking up a pair of ripped jeans and a dark green tee shirt. She didn’t obtain any sort of answer, so she just headed into the room without saying a word. Just a few seconds later, she heard Catherine’s voice again. “I need to straighten my hair!”. “Use the other bathroom!”. Ignoring her, Catherine headed downstairs with hopes of clearing things up. Obviously, she knew where to find the information she wanted: there were book shelves on the living room, maybe there she might have been able to find something. Believe it or not, she found a French book with a postcard on it. It was The Little Prince, and the postcard was from Paris, six years ago. “Okay, it’s June 21st, 2019. Okay”. Dear Cat, I have seen this book and I thought it would be perfect for your daughter. Don’t worry, it is in English, I know how much you hate the frenchies. The sight in here is amazing, the Eiffel Tower greets me every morning. Maybe it’s too soon to say these words, but I wish you and Mary were here with me every morning too. Soon I’ll be back, I hope we can have a coffee and discuss that little kiss I gave you the night before I left. Yours, Annie It was quite shocking, she wouldn’t lie, to found out that not only Anne Boleyn herself had sent her a book for her child, but also that she had kissed her. According to the postcard, she had the same name that she had in her previous life. “Not very creative, but it will do”, she thought, and hid the postcard in her pocket when she heard rushed footsteps. “Mommy, can I have something?”. Elizabeth was looking at her only a few centimeters away, with big blue eyes and a childish smile. She never hated that child; the girl was innocent in her eyes and, despite her parents’ mistakes, she had good inside of her. Nevertheless, Catherine hesitated on talking to the girl. “Ellie, don’t disturb mommy, she has work to do. Don’t you, darling?”, Anne said, in the background, and Elizbeth made a pouty face. That, she couldn’t resist. “It’s okay, honey, we will feed this little girl, okay?”, she said with a fake, big smile, lifting the kid who giggled and kissed her cheek. She knew Elizabeth was 3, but she was clueless as to why they were living with Mary and herself. Perhaps it was because, after all, the kids were sisters. Catherine found the ginger haired girl irresistible, with her naïve aura and her modals. She knew that girl didn’t need to pay for her parents’ sins. She took the girl with her, to the big kitchen made of marble and wood, and fed her some ice cream. She thought the girl could be useful. “Ellie, baby, why don’t we play a game?”, she said with a smile plastered on her face. “What game?”. “Well, it’s a game called ‘Guess the picture’. I will take the photo albums and you tell me all you know about the pictures, okay?”, she said with a sweet tone. The girl said ‘yes’ with her head and Catherine went to retrieve some photo albums she hadn’t had the pleasure of checking out yet. She took several thick books filled with pictures, and passed them over to the little girl, who told her all she knew about it. Of course, it wasn’t much, but any help would be good enough. “This is mommy at the fun fair”, she said with a giggle, holding the big polaroid with her tiny, pale hand. “Do you like how mommy looks?”, Catherine asked with a wide smile. “Yeah, she pretty”, she said, and the woman couldn’t help but stare at the picture: she was wearing what looked like a summer dress, black, with her hair long and straight and a happy smile on her bare face. She was holding what looked like cotton candy and the lights around her illuminated her, with a huge Ferris wheel behind her. To be fair, that sounded so far like a great life: she was happy, free, with a job she loved, a big and comfortable house, and a family that seemed to adore her. If all of it was actually real, maybe she could have even believed it. After seeing the same other four women in several pictures, she decided to do what she hated the most… asking Anne. She climbed up the stairs and found a big mole of clothes on top of her bed. “What on God’s name are you doing, Boleyn?”, she asked with an inquisitor tone, and Anne turned around startled. “What do you want?” “Do you recognize any of the women in this picture?”. She gave her a picture of six women, Boleyn and herself included, who were having dinner in a crowded restaurant. The younger woman’s face’s expression changed suddenly, looking almost scared. “Yes, this one is Jane Seymour, my lady in waiting”, she answered back, and signaled a blonde, thick woman with a wide smile. She was sitting next to Catherine and both seemed happy. Taking the picture back, she went downstairs with Anne following her closely. “Where are you going?”, she asked, getting in the way with a quick move. “I’m going to find out who we are and how many of us are in here”. And with that, she left the penthouse in a fast pace, heading in an automatic way towards the nearest library. When she entered, all flustered form the walking and with a bang, everybody stared. She felt immediately ashamed and lowered her head. The click-clack of her heels resonated through the whole room, but she tried not to care too much about it. She reached the ‘English History’ shelves and went through them, but all she could find was about Henry, not about them. Luckily, a young man with glasses approached her. “Do you need help?”, he asked her, with a gentle and sweet smile. Of course, she was just a normal woman in here, no need for a façade of any kind. At least, not for now. “Yes. My daughter is doing a project on Henry VIII’s wives, but I can’t find much information about them, I need something deep. Do you have anything like that?”. Her smile was sweet and seemed trustworthy, and the man gave her a few books. “There isn’t much info about the wives alone, and half of the facts aren’t a hundred percent accurate, but maybe she can get something out of it.” “Thank you. Excuse me, what do you mean with accurate?”, she asked with innocence in her voice. “Well, there are harmless facts, like Catherine of Aragon’s real hair color. But then there’s like the incest charge in the Boleyn case, nowadays no one is that sure of it”, he said, and with a wave, he left. On the way back home, Catherine couldn’t help but to read Anne’s story first; if she was going to live with the enemy, she needed to be prepared for any type of situation. Down at the front door, she checked the tags in the different letterboxes, and she knew who she was living with. When she entered the place, smoke filled the living room, and all sorts of letters, postcards, books and pictures were scattered all over the floor. Pop punk music was loudly playing in the background, and Anne was writing on a huge whiteboard with barely any space left. “Anne, what you doing? Where are the girls?”, Catherine yelled, and Anne turned around to look at her. There was no denying that she looked beautiful, with a cigarette hanging from her hands and her long dark hair tied loosely on a messy bun. The song changed to “Nothing Else Matters” and she turned the volume down a bit, enough for them to talk like normal people. Anne got closer to her. The clock marked 12.23 and the sky was turning grey and cloudy. “While you were out there hiking, I decided to find out the truth”, she said, with a bitter tone and smoking, then blowing the smoke on Catherine face, who grimaced and cleared the air with her hand. “I wasn’t hiking, I was solving this mess”, she answered. The kids went down running, hugging her. She felt good with the girls, so she saved her temper for later. She looked down at them and took her shoes off. “Girls, what about some homemade burgers?”, the girls cheered, and she turned the music down. “Anne, why don’t you get everything ready while I change into something more comfortable?”. Anne nodded and took the girls to the kitchen, waiting for Catherine to go back. Meanwhile, Catherine took the first tee shirt and jogging pants she found and put them on quickly, tying her hair into a loose bun and searching for her contact lenses. “Apparently, I need glasses”, she thought, and when she got ready, she met them at the kitchen. The air was warm, with both kids setting up the table in their way and Anne preparing the ingredients. Mary was organizing everything, and Elizabeth was handing her the plates with care. It was surprising how silent and serious the kids looked, almost like it was a life or death situation. When she entered the room, the girls stopped. “Mommy, look, I helped Mary!”, Elizabeth said, with a big, sincere smile. “I see, you did a great job, didn’t you?”, she answered, lowering herself and kissing Elizabeth’s forehead. “I want a kiss too”, Mary said with a pout, and Catherin gestured her to go. “I have kisses for both of you”, she said, and kissed them though all their faces; the girls giggled when she tickled them, running away with laughter. “What about me? Do I get any kiss?”, Anne said, waiting for a reaction on Catherine’s side. However, Catherine didn’t scare away from her; in fact, she hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. “Do not do that ever again or I’ll gut you”, she whispered on Anne’s ear, and Anne smiled a cocky smile. If her punishment was going to be married to someone she hated, she was going to make the most out of it. Whatever the consequences were. After a light, funny lunch, with Mary talking about comic superheroes and Elizabeth’s stories about elves, the girls felt tired and Anne told them to take a nap. That would get both women some time to organize their information. Somehow, Anne found herself being rashly dragged to the living room, where the board and all the pictures were making a mess. She never expected Catherine to be that harsh, but she couldn’t say either that it was awkward. Actually, she could understand her attitude pretty well. “Sit, Boleyn”, she said, and Anne refused. She wouldn’t take no orders from anyone, especially from her. “You’re not the queen anymore”, she said, with a defiant look in her eyes. Without further ado, the older woman pushed to the chair and leaned over her. “Look, I will not put up with your bullshit any longer. In case you haven’t noticed, I am a lawyer, and a really good one. Try me once more and I’ll take the kids away from you. Now, before you say anything, I will propose a cooperation relationship: we need to take care of our children and figure out what all this is about. If you behave like a normal person and help me, I will help you as well. Understood?” Anne was mesmerized by that fierce, aggressive Catherine. She liked her women to be rough and brave, and although she had clearly threatened her, she didn’t feel scared at all. So, Anne got up and shook hands with her wife. “Deal, Your Majesty”. She led Catherine to the center of the living room and lit a cigarette up. “According to the pictures and else, we met six years ago. We dated for a year and then, I proposed. We got married two months later and we have been together ever since. You had Mary with you husband, Henry, who disappeared before we met, and then I got Elizabeth with you. I am a dancer at the National Ballet Company and you are a lawyer who works at The City. And these”, she said, taking a picture from the table where four other girls were sitting with them”, are our friends”. Catherine took the picture and checked one of the many history books she had borrowed from the library, but Anne cut her off. “No need to investigate, dear. The youngest, with blue yes… she’s Katherine Howard”, she said. “Your cousin”, she replied, “and Henry’s fifth wife”. Anne nodded again, and Catherine checked her phone, finding a picture she had taken of the letterboxes’ tags. “And guess what…” Anne knew exactly what was going on. “She lives with here, doesn’t she?”. “All of them do”, Catherine added with a grin, holding the book where the six wives’ faces were. “It’s time we make some visits”.


	2. Who knows what? Not me, for sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and Anne make some discoveries.

She was suffocating. That’s all she could feel. It was like someone was choking her, like the air itself was restrictive, and she was gasping for it. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, all she could do was stare at the ceiling. She felt extremely cold, like she was dead.

Dead.

Her head ached and she was disoriented, and when she finally managed to get up, she felt confused: that place was familiar, but it was not the tower or the castle. That place was new, her home, and some voice in the back of her mind explained quickly what every thing was and where it belong. It was too much to take in, too much to handle. It only took one look at her neck to notice something: something was wrong. Katherine Howard was alive.

_“What about the father? She asked, with a smile. The woman in front of her smiled._

_“There’s no father. It’s just Mary and I”, she answered, and Anne sipped from her glass, hiding a grin. Maybe she had some chances._

“Earth calling Catherine”, she said, trying to catch the attention of the older woman, who had zoned out right before they could leave the flat. Looking back at her, she ignored her call and headed towards the stairs. “Seriously, are you going to go down the stairs?”, Anne asked, but Catherine ignored her again. For God’s Sake, both were wearing heels!

Catherine keep going down the stairs with a fast pace, and by the time she realized, she was in the street, and a brown haired girl was sitting on the steps that led to the main door of the building. She couldn’t be older than 18, but the cigarette hanging from her lips and her leather jacket made her look way older. The girl was struggling to make the lighter function, so she sat by her side and handled her the one she had. Of course, she recognized her, even if her blonde roots showed a little in the middle of that brown dyed hair. She was Katherine Howard.

“Hello, Kitty. Nice to see you having a healthy lifestyle”, she said, and the girl looked away. “Yeah, Catherine of Aragon, I’m a bad girl in this world, I guess”, she answered back, shrugging. They knew each other, but they didn’t know exactly why. Apparently, all of them did, but the false memories where still too blurry in their minds to be able to figure it out.

“No, you’re not. You’re just a lost girl who has no idea of what to do with her life. It’s okay, we all have been there”, she said, with a big impulse to comfort the girl. And it was funny, because in her previous life she never met her, but in this world, they were somehow connected. Smoking together in the middle of a London street, with a missing part of their lives hanging around and the buzzing of the cars passing by. It would be a misunderstanding to say that they were lost. It was more than that.

“At least you have your head over your shoulders”, Kitty said, and Catherine’s phone rang loudly. Anne, what a surprise. “Where are you? Where have you gone? Jane is looking for her daughter and…”. She hung. “We should go upstairs, your mother is looking out for you”, she told Kitty. “She’s not my mother”, she said bitterly, but got up nevertheless, following Catherine upstairs. They lived on the second floor, and even before they arrived, Kitty could hear Jane’s mind going anxious. That woman wouldn’t give her a break.

“Where have you been?!”, she screamed, right before hugging her. Kitty didn’t bother on hugging her back, she didn’t feel that need or want. Anne and Catherine looked at each other. Jane told them to go inside as well, but Anne did it with one thing in her mind. One single purpose.

_“I’m sorry, this is Mary’s babysitter, I have to pick up the call”, Catherine said, excusing herself and leaving. “Jane, is everything okay? She asked. “Mary’s okay, I’m calling because I have a problem. Would you mind coming to my apartment?”. Catherine huffed, she was in the middle of a date and didn’t want anyone to distract her. “Is it important?” she asked. “I have a teenager bleeding in my couch, you tell me”, she answered, and Catherine rolled her eyes. Yes, it was._

Sat next to each other, the couple were ready to shoot. However, Catherine didn’t think that Anne would be so direct.

“So, she’s your adoptive mom but you also have Edward, am I right? And you are our neighbors”, she asked, and Jane nodded. Kitty was looking away, unbothered by the conversation. She couldn’t care less about all the grown-up stuff.

“And you two are married”, she said back, looking at them. At that, Kitty snorted, and everyone looked at her. “What? Isn’t it funny that you two hate each other but are married?”. No one laughed.

“Jane, there are other two girls, Henry had two more wives and we believe we all have been brought back”, Catherine said, and Kitty’s alarms went off. “Is he here too?”, she asked, not even trying to hide her fear. “I highly doubt it”, she said, even if she wasn’t sure, just to make her feel safe. “But in order to get it all right, we need to know your side of the story”, she added. Jane looked at Kitty. “I think you should go with your brother and play with him”, she said softly, but Kitty crossed her arms in a defensive way. “No. Why can’t I stay here? I’m more of an adult than any of you”, she said back. “Kitty, please, you’re 17”, she said, but the girl kept refusing. The situation was tense and complicated, so Anne decided to talk. “Maybe we can go upstairs and catch up, cousin, and let the adults talk”, she said, and Kitty’s face changed. At least, she knew one half of that couple would be in disadvantage as well.

Anne and Kitty got up and headed to Kitty’s room. It was no surprise: the room was cover in black and pink stuff, filled with black and white pictures that Kitty took once upon a time, in this alternative world. A dreamcatcher was hanging from a wall that was covered with rock band posters. She didn’t need more information to picture the teenager’s personality. “Wow, you seem to love Queen. How ironic”, Anne said. She noticed the girl sitting down on her bed and felt unsure of what to do. Was it too soon to sit next to her? How could she behave with a girl she barely knew? Yes, the memories were dancing in her mind, but it was a mix of false memories and her perspective.

“Do you remember how we met?”, she asked. “Briefly”, the girl replied. “The memories are blurry, it hurts to think about them”, she answered, and there wasn’t one single ounce of lie in her words. She was young and perhaps conflictive, but she didn’t seem like a liar. Maybe she was wrong.

“Jane is my foster mom, I think, and Edward is like six or seven years old. I like photography and music, and I know the two of you because Jane is Mary’s teacher”, she added. It wasn’t much, but she was not going to pressure a young girl to tell her everything she knew about her life. It had to be discrete and easy.

“Do you have pictures? Maybe that can help us both remember”, she said, tentatively. “What do you know, Anne?”, she questioned, and Anne knew it was her time to talk. Anyway, Jane probably knew about her and Catherine’s story as well, so she had nothing to lose. “Well, Catherine and I are married, much to my dismay, and we share two kids. But here’s the fun fact: in one of the pictures I saw in my house, Catherine was holding baby Mary and a guy was cropped out of the picture. Ripped. The picture was ripped, Kitty. Maybe that means something. That’s why we need any information you can have”, she said. Such a soft way to go, Boleyn. But Kitty got up and picked an album from a book shelf near her desk. She gave it to Anne, and they sat together, observing the pictures.

“It was my gift to you and Catherine, I took them with the camera you gave me two Christmas ago. It’s a recap of the whole year, and it has stories behind the picture”, she said, but the younger girl couldn’t find the explanation as to why that album was in her bedroom. All she knew was that she had taken those pictures. Anne had to admit that they were good, almost professional for such a young girl. Both started taking the pictures out and reading the information it contained. There were pictures of the kids’ birthdays, pictures of Kitty with the new analogic camera, looking like a child with a new toy, and pictures of Jane dressed in some sort of killer bride costume in what they assumed that was Halloween. There were also pictures of the two other girls, Parr and Cleves. One picture, though, caught Anne’s attention: she and Catherine were sitting with the rest of the girls, and Anne seemed to be telling a story; in front of her, Catherine looked at her with stars in her eyes, as if she were the most beautiful girl in the world. Must be nice, she thought, to be looked at like that.

“Can I take this picture?”, she asked, and Kitty nodded. In some part of her brain, she knew the two women shared a beautiful love story, something to dream about. Any outsider would have felt jealous, but to her it looked nothing but lovely.

There was a knocking on the door that startled both. “Come in”, Kitty said right after putting the album where it belonged. Catherine and Jane entered the room, and Anne was quick to put the picture inside her purse. It was a secret for now.

“Kitty, we have a therapy appointment”, Jane said, and Kitty just got up and grabbed her jacket, leaving without a word. “Sorry”, she said, looking at the two women. “It’s fine, we all have our bad moments”, Catherine said, leaving right after them, and with Anne behind her. Jane looked embarrassed, as if her daughter had done something terrible. When they parted ways, both Anne and Catherine knew that the other woman had unshared information, but neither said a word. When they entered the flat, the left the other and spent the whole day doing unrelated things: Catherine searched through a pile of documents that seemed important, and Anne played with the kids. Theorically, the kids spent their mornings in the summer in a Summer School, but that didn’t start until July, and it was still June.

“Look, mommy, I can roll skate!”, Mary said, and Elizabeth clapped clumsily behind her. There was no denial that the two girls got along quite well, which made Catherine happy; they just happened to be stuck in a conflict they didn’t deserve, and if this second chance could make them be sisters, it was enough for her. Maybe a fresh start was possible. Maybe.

But happiness doesn’t last long. Those two other girls were nowhere to be seen, as they didn’t pick up any calls or answered the door, and it was late night when she gave up. With the kids in bed, she showered and memories flooded.

_“My lips hurt”, she said mindlessly, walking next to Anne, days after their first date. It was a cold, grey, winter evening in London and both women had shared a coffee._

_“Poor thing”, Anne said putting a strand on hair behind her ear. “You need moist to those pretty lips of your”, she added, with a smile. Both women were next to Catherine’s building, and a wall was the nearest support for a shorty woman who was dying to kiss this ballet dance._

_“Maybe you can heal my lips”, she said, and Anne got closer. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. And Anne kissed her, softly, tasting the coffee in her lips and the blood that those little wounds had. She could be Catherine’s personal lip balm, and she had no desire but to flood her with kisses._

_And it was over, but it was just a day. There would be more days, more kisses against the brick wall, more grey evenings in the cold London that she wanted to share with the woman in front of her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for the dleay. I had a lot of exams and wasn't sure of how to continue the story. Secondly, I must warn you that, althought I want to add a lot of Catherine and Anne content, I will explore the rest of the queens as well. Lastly, I wanna thank the Aralyn discord gang for giving me inspiration and I wanted to explain that this will not be based on the musical per se, but on the concept of being brought back to live. That said, I want to clarify that for Catherine and Anne I will be using The Tudors' actresses as I think they fit more, but Jane will be Natalie Parris (Jane in the musical), Howard will be Kaya Scodelario (as I want her to have that Effy from Skins vibe), and Cleves will be Taylor Swift. As for Parr, I was thinking of making her Kristen Bell but brunette. Fear not, the diversity of the musical will be reflected on the show as well.


End file.
